Super Nick Heroes
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: After his own villains form together that he can't handle, Lincoln Loud (Ace Savvy) enlists the help of other heroes from other districts to help fight the main villains of his arc.
1. New Beginning

**6:55 AM**

It was the morning of ONC City. A large metropolitan city, a little bit bigger than NYC. It was a large city alright, more than eight districts of it.

In the Royal District, a house on 1216 Franklin Avenue, a very old house. Filled with absolutely no one but three residents. It starts in a medium linen closet, decked out with the appropriate amenities. There is a bed, dresser, and mirror. The closets clothes rack to hang are shorts and model spaceships. The room also has many comic books and movie action figures inside his room.

Laying on the bed was a boy, sixteen of age, wearing a orange tank top, and plaid pajama pants that were a bit too small for him, and white socks.

That boy was named Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln was sleeping in his bed, dreaming of something personal. When his alarm from his phone, it was a really loud annoying sound. It was so loud that Lincoln reaches it with his left hand, and presses the turn off button. He then stood up, still sitting on the bed, he checks the date on his phone.

'**January, 25 2019**

"Well at least today's Friday." Lincoln said to himself

Lincoln stood up from his bed and took off his pajama clothes and puts on his normal clothes, first wearing blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes, next was his upper area clothes, a white tank top, a red Ace Savvy tee-shirt, and a orange zip up jacket with the sleeves are black. His hair was messy due to bed head style, so he grabs a hairbrush and starts brushing it until it was straighten out with nothing pointing out but his iconic cowlick, Lincoln always liked the cowlick.

Lincoln was ready for the day, he takes a step out his room and sees the hallway completely deserted… He misses the noise he would always hear when he walks out the door. That was until _**All**_ of his sister's left due to joining a team of good people. Lincoln was walking through the hall, takes a left turn and walks down the stairs, the stairs were creaking loudly as he walks down them. Lincoln reached the first floor and turns his head right to look at the living room. On the coffee table was two things that were for him… Literally as they have papers tied to them that says 'For Lincoln' on them.

One the first thing was his lunch bag, from his mother presumably. And the other was a briefcase with a note attached to it, Lincoln had a expression of belief, as he expected something like this. First off he opens the letter, however he was utterly dissatisfied and disappointed with what it had said.

'_Dear Lincoln Loud,_

_We regret to inform you that we, unanimously, decline your offer to join our team, you are simply unqualified for the job._

_However given your possible dissatisfaction, we decided to give you a gift instead, we hope that you are satisfied._

_Sincerely, The Full House Gang_'

Lincoln couldn't believe that they declined his offer, and he assumed what was inside the case was the gift? And not the case itself? Whatever. Lincoln refolded the letter and just throws it behind him and has his attention on the briefcase. Lincoln unlocks both things that kept the case locked and was kinda surprised that it opened itself after that, however he was until stunned on what it contained.

It was an authentic Ace Savvy suit. Lincoln was absolutely bewildered and amazed that they would give him his own suit. Although he _did_ in fact made his own, it looked too unauthentic and not really good. Though this suit was really good. Lincoln took out the suit and inspected closely. From what he seen, it was a red, long-sleeved full-body armor made from what appears to be twaron and nylon, a black mask that covers everything except the hair area, and has mechanical lenses, it had black bracelets with a gold tint, black nylon gauntlets, black boots with blue soles, and a blue twaron cape with a blue hood attached to it, a gold utility belt, On his chest, he has a black spade with an "A" inside of it, which is his symbol. Lincoln looked back into the case and saw a couple of gadgets in there.

Although this made Lincoln be filled with glee, he looked at his phone again, the bus would come pretty soon so he has to move it. Lincoln just stuffs the suit in his backpack along with the gadgets, zips up the bag and just books it outta there, runs out the door and politely closes the door behind him in the process.

**7:18 AM**

Lincoln was sitting at the bus stop bench, his bag was sitting there besides him. Lincoln was listening to his music with his wireless headphones, he stares at his bag, thinking about what he was going to do after school today.

The bus came and there when the doors swung opened was the bus driver, who was a robot. "Get on kid." Said the bus driver. Lincoln complied.

Once inside, Lincoln saw the bus was full of either teens, robot teens, teens with white hair like him, or teens with deformities that no one will judge or else they would go to jail. Lincoln went to the very back of the bus, where his first, best, and only friend, Clyde McBride, who simply waved at him.At the back, both boys just do their secret handshake that kids these days do and Lincoln sits right beside him. "So how are you doing this morning Clyde?" Lincoln asked

"Good, how about you buddy?"

"I was kinda bummed out a little bit ago but um…"

Lincoln made a 'come over here' hand gesture making Clyde slide closer to Lincoln in secret to making sure nobody sees them, Lincoln then opens his bag to reveal to Clyde his new equipment. Clyde, like Lincoln, was amazed on the new equipment, and new suit.

"They got me _this_," Lincoln whispered

"Woah that's awesome." Clyde also whispered

"I know right! I'm going to use it the second i get out of school." Lincoln continued to whispered

"Okay, good luck with your trip of that… After school of course… Because… We have… School currently…" Clyde tried to do humor

Lincoln was not amused.

"I ain't paying you to try to make jokes on a dead end bus Clyde! _I'm_ the one who makes the quips around here."

**2:55 PM**

It was last period for everyone in ONC High. A place full of teens and… Well you get the point, it's just a normal high school.For Lincoln's last school period, it was a simple math class that he absolutely did not hate at all... But he had to rush through the whole thing as for the time he had to leave.

The last question was a simpletons simplest question yet:

'_The probability that an electronic device produced by a company does not function properly is equal to 0.1. If 10 devices are bought, then the probability, to the nearest thousandth, that 7 devices function properly is?:_' which had one of the letter answers from A to D. Lincoln chose to circle the letter A: 0.057' and set his mechanical pencil down and breathes in relief. He raises his phone and it was about thirty seconds till 3:00 PM, so Lincoln raises his hand. "May I go now?!" Lincoln politely asked

Lincoln goes outside the the schools front twin doors, he smugly walks as he slightly runs across the parking lot and the street where nobody would question a sixteen year old kid running across from the school. Lincoln just simply walks along the sidewalk as soon as he gets off the road to avoid suspicion because people would definitely question why he would go into the alley literally across the street. Lincoln had to be out of sight from the school and pedestrians.

As he walks he does a quick search around the area in hopes that nobody's around. Luckily enough, there wasn't... Barely though. So Lincoln just bolts it into the nearby alley, looks just like a typical alley would look like, sweaty, smelly, and shatty with trash cans and suspicious looking red liquid on old dumpsters. It took minutes for Lincoln to get out of his normal clothes and even more minutes to get into the whole uniform. It felt very uncomfortable at first but it's usually uncomfortable when trying on a Halloween costume or something similar so it'll take getting used to.Lincoln took one takes a long and dramatic time to put on his mask on. The Heads-Up Display looked... Very advanced, even for him, it mostly looked confusing for him. But anyway he grabs his grapple hook, looked very simple from the one he used before. Now's the time to go. Ace Savvy fires the grapple hook on top of the building and just zips on up from the ground and on the roof within a few seconds.

On the roof he leaps over a few narrow gaps, jumping from rooftop to rooftop every time, until he reaches a position affording good view of the street. Ace Savvy checks the time on his Heads-Up Display, '3:19 PM' It said. "Alright let's what this new uniform has in mind."

Ace Savvy then leaps off the building he was on, does a couple of flips before using his grapple to quickly pull him to a nearby building wall, grabs a window sill to hang on real quick, scans the area, then uses the grapple again to ascend to the top of a building in a quick. There he then again leaps from building to building. And there he sees a robbery of a store. "Oh great! Another store set-up with a couple of idiots. When will this trend end?!" Ace Savvy then jumps down to the ground and just simply walks inside the store, whistling a tune.

The clunks with masks and guns just simply turn their heads at the sight of him. "You know, when you rob stores and banks, don't dress up like your about to go skiing like a maniac or something." Ace Savvy quipped

"It's Ace Savvy!"

"*Gasp* Ace Savvy?! Where?! Where?! Oh I just get so flustered when I meet a celebrity." Ace Savvy quipped again

They simply point their guns at him. Ace Savvy wasn't the least bit fazed by this at all. He was calm, it was just a normal occurrence that was something that annoyed him. "Don't mind me, just something's I want for myself." Ace Savvy just walks over to the can aisle, still in sight of the the clunks.

"Don't you dare move again! Or I swear I will shoot you where you stand!" one of them warned

Ace Savvy just looks at him with annoyance.

"You know, if you're gonna shoot someone, you might as well shoot the one on the left, since he's the one with the empty threats." Ace Savvy said to someone seemingly behind the two robbers

The two looked right behind them, there was no one there at all. Then suddenly the one with the gun was hit directly in the head with a can of peanuts. He fell to the floor, knocked out cold. "Ha! He fell for it I can't believe it!" Ace Savvy laughed

Ace Savvy broken down laughing as how could that guy be so stupid enough to fall for the 'look behind you!' gag. The other robber was still standing as Ace did not hit him with a can of peanuts, so he reached for the gun. "Woah woah woah whatcha doin?!" then the gun was sliced in half by a sharp shuriken in shape of an Ace. "Don't you try to pick up that gun while I'm too distracted laughing up a visual joke innit? Now back away from the unconscious fat guy before I break your arms."

The guy heed his warning and slowly moved backwards, what he didn't know was the can of peanuts was still on the floor, so he slipped on the floor from the can, and fell on his head, knocking him out cold. "Dang, that can is a deadly one." Ace Savvy noted

Ace Savvy then grabs a few ideas from his personal shopping list, a loaf of sliced bread, creamy peanut butter, and a can of sauerkraut. He brings the items to the register area. "Mind if I pay for these?" he takes out some of his allowance and sets it on the counter. "Keep the change." Ace Savvy then takes his items and just walks out the store.

**3:39 PM**

"_Sooo where was the house again?"_ said a voice

There that walks was a familiar female robot that is 6.6 feet tall and weighs roughly 600 lbs. She has blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head that can act as rocket boosters, blue "bangs", white skin, blue "clothes" (a crop top, a miniskirt and boots), a belly-bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button) which doubles as a linchpin. Her name is Jenny Wakeman. "_Do you really don't remember where the house is?_" asked her mother

"No I'm just messing with you, I know where it is."

She would carry a lavender backpack as she was walking down a street, heading towards Tremortion district. As Jenny walks, she heard from the way one of her 'pigtails' turned into a mini satellite dish. All she heard were cries for help from a woman nearby.

"Mom, where's the nearest alley?" Jenny asked

"Please don't I got a family!" The woman pleaded

"Just hand over the money lady!"

They had guns that were filled with lasers instead of bullets, but were still deadly as regular ones. They were at a parking spot, just outside her car. "You know, there are much better ways earn money than to just rob some innocent lady." Said a voice modulated… voice

The muggers looked right behind them to find a person wearing a full body uniform that takes form of close-fitting black-white-lavender armor.

"Oh no, it's XJ-9!" One of them shouted

"You are correct! I am XJ-9, I'm here, get used to it."

"Hm! It's probably just some lame cosplayer. Beat it kid! Or you'll get yourself in a place where you won't like."

"Excuse me? '_Some cosplayer_'? You've got no idea, how wrong you are!"XJ-9 the suddenly had every weapon materialized from ready to um deal with them, they were absolutely terrified at the sight of those weapons. "Now leave now, or meet my friend Mr Tesla Cannons here." with that, the robbers just shat their pants and just drop the laser guns and just walk backwards till they were very much out of sight. At that moment, XJ-9 just dematerializes the weaponry she had. She turned her attention to the woman.

"Word of advice, don't go out in the middle of the day like this, it's not really safe out here, but with me around... And others. These streets will be safer, just remember that okay?"

The woman nodded.

"Okay, see you later."

XJ-9 materializes wings and then starts to fly off with her rocket boots and thrusters on her back.

**4:08 PM**

On a rooftop, Ace Savvy was sitting on a ledge of a building, eating what he bought, a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, his favorite sandwich. "Man this new suit is awesome!" He says as he activates a blade emitted from the back of his hand. "Sure beats my old one. Well as much as I like taking breaks, I better get back to work." Ace Savvy stoods up takes a good look at the district he was in... which wasn't Royal District... It was Tremortion district. How far did he go from Royal District exactly?What's worst, Ace then hears a frightening elephant sounding growl just few feet behind him, he puts his head back and groans in annoyance, he slowly and dramatically turns around to face the culprit. "You know, when you named yourself _'Blackjack'_ I wouldn't expect you to sound like an frickin hippopotamus everytime you make an entrance. And something's different about you, did you get a new haircut?"

The appearance of this person was like almost the exact same appearance like Lincoln's new suit, save for the fact that he has a menacing cape, and the red and blue is replaced by black and white, mostly black. He was silent and that was his character. "Then have it your way _Blackjack_." Ace Savvy raises his fists, then swiftly moves towards him, so did the villain himself.

**4:12 PM**

"Okay is there anything to do at home Mom?" XJ-9 asked.

The stern woman looked upon her daughter with a smirk, "_Well normally you would just sit around all day, reading teen magazines and listen to My Chemical Romance_."

Jenny sighs, but smiles slightly, "Fair point, there's really nothing to do at home. Guess there's some crimes left to clean up."

As XJ-9 perfectly lands on a rooftop near a ledge, she is able to see the sun about two more hours till setting, seeing the good people of the district going on their daily lives. Even she wore a built-in helmet with a expression visors that resembles something of a sci-fi armor helmet, she had a smile on her face.

What would this district do without her?

Let other heroes like Ace Savvy, El Tigre, Kid Danger take care of it? Well maybe but she never met them…Yet. So this district is hers and her mother's like the other heroes have their own district.

Then she felt a blast from behind, causing her to crashing down a nearby alley, landing in a garbage full of unrecognizable shat and stinky stuff.

Luckily she was wearing a protective helmet so the unbearable smell couldn't penetrate through it. Though she did cough as a result from a few tiny dust particles managing to get in her mouth somehow.

"_Jenny watch out, there's are energy readings indicating that someone is emitting an energy blast at you_."

Jenny sighs as she looks upon her mother on her digital screen, "Uh, yeah, little late on that Mom."

XJ-9 just simply stood up, with some slight difficulty as she felt some pain getting up.

"So this is the so-called 'XJ-9' I've been hearing about?" XJ-9 looked up at her attacker. It was a woman, should be in her thirties, wearing a stereotypical sorceress with a short poncho-like cloak except without any cleavage. XJ-9 immediately knew who she was from her voice.

"Your that Cow Contrary from the Royal District

"It's 'Card Countess' to you miss! And yes I am from the Royal District."

XJ-9 looks around, before looking at the Count confused, "So... Why are you here?"

The Count just rolls her eye as if it was obvious, "For the five years, I recently grown tired of fighting the same hero over, and over again. I came to challenge a new hero," she then sneers at the robot hero, "and yet... You don't look much better."

"What are you talking about?! I'm more than a match than you clank!" XJ-9 exclaims.

The Count laughs arrogantly, "You think your better?! Oh I'd like to see you try to fight me then!"

XJ-9 then brought out the big guns, literally. Materializing her cannons, missiles, a shiva sword on her right arm and a buzzsaw on her left.

Count just shakes her head, "You think those will scare me?! There's a reason why I have a 'countess' in my name girl."

XJ-9 then brings up her wings and just floats to the same height as the sorceress. "Bring it then!"

Blackjack was running through the streets while Ace Savvy was chasing him, the cars were coming and going and were obstacles, getting in the way of both of them. A taxi appeared and Ace Savvy climbs over the back of the cab and jumps off a side of another taxi, in the air he uses his grapple to swing across the lane of cars that were around, a fast way to get to the villain.

Meanwhile XJ-9 was continuing flying after the Card Countess, dodging some debris the countess would use her magic to throw at her.

Eventually, both parties were near each other by a building away.

Blackjack uses the magnetic boots he had to run up the metal side of the building, Ace Savvy followed by pulling himself up by using the grapple. With Card Countess moving out of the way of XJ-9's view and so did Blackjack once he reached the roof.

The result was the result of a teenage robot with a secret identity, crashing into an actual teenager with a secret identity, twas not quite pleasant as first meetings go..

"Hey watch it!" Both of them said without seeing the one of the other. Then they did, Ace Savvy and XJ-9 meeting face to face at last.

"Oh hey XJ-9, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've seen your acts in the news, newspaper, and talks around school. I've always wanted to meet you but I couldn't have the time to do so." Ace Savvy said, just politely fanboying over her, trying his best not to blush.

XJ-9 smiles softly and nods,"Well I could say the same thing to you Ace but only just a smidge bit but, the pleasures all mine."

Both Ace Savvy and XJ-9 then turn around as heard a shout, bringing them back in the present.

"Why'd you come here?!"

Both heroes looked, seeing Card Countess was scolding Blackjack, her personal right hand, for bringing he who shall not be named to them to her location.

Blackjack could only respond in sign language, saying that he did not know she was there, and was just giving Ace the old fashioned chase scene he's giving him sometimes.

Both heroes then give each other a look, then giving each other nods..

As the two villains argued, Card Countess's felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, only to then get smacked in the face by XJ-9's metallic fist, knocking her down.

Before Blackjack could do anything, he felt something grabbing his chest, his skin, he looked down and saw a grapple hook clamping down on his chest, not evening giving him time to register the pain, as he then was pulled away in a swift motion.

Blackjack felt next though, was the hook letting go of his skin, but the pain was formed already was added more after to Ace Savvy's punch. Blackjack felt himself sliding and stopped as soon as he hit Card Countess's near unconscious body.

Ace Savvy then grabs the hook part, pulling the rope part of the grapple out, and hands the hook to XJ-9's hand. With that, they tie the two villains together by circling them around like ring around rosy.

Afterwards, they were tied up tighter than a person who has a bondage fetish, both heroes just do a simple fist bump to each other's fists in... Pretty much an easy victory.

"What? You think this was pretty easy for you two?! Think again! You may have won this round, but you've have not won the game. I promise you that I will get my revenge on you! And when that day comes, you'll wish you've never been born!" Card Countess spoken at length in anger.

"And how can that happen? You and your little boyfriend are bound. And there's no way you could escape." XJ-9 declared.

"Clearly you do not know whom I possess the power of." Card Countess said in weird Shakespearean-esque style.

Then to XJ-9's surprised, Card Countess pretty much broke the grapple rope with ease and Blackjack finally came to as well, executing their escape by throwing a smoke bomb to the floor.

During the smoke filled air mayhem, Countess uses her own magic to make her and Blackjack to disappear in a instant. XJ-9 could not see anything, even with any of her enhanced visions due to the smoke being made of some substance that she can't see through, obviously when it cleared out they were gone.

"Dang it! We should've gone after them!"

"Don't worry, we'll get them some day." Ace Savvy attempted in hopes of comfort.

"How?! They are out there and making empty threats to us, they're clearly a nuisance!" XJ-9 exclaims as she lifts her arms in frustration.

Ace puts his fingers on his temple with a sigh, "Okay, okay, how about this? Form a temporary alliance?" Ace Savvy suggested, putting his hand out towards her.

XJ-9 just simply looks at the hand, clearly making a decision in her head, conflicted.

She could do this alone... Probably.

Then again she could use some help, especially since she doesn't know what the new villains are even capable of, and he did seem to know a thing about them. Eventually she made a decision.

She grabbed the hand and shook it.

"I'm in." she firmly said.

Then both let go of each other's hands.

Ace then sighs and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Alright then. Uh...this might be a bit fast-paced and weird but...can we exchange identities?"

XJ-9 looks at the boy as if he grew a second head, "What? Why?"

"Because, I need socializing with someone else other than my best friend, one that is the only one to know me truly, both as Ace and my counter part. " He then looks away in shame, "I-I don't know, i just don't have any guts to make more friends. I don't know why, it's really simple to make friends, but to me it really isn't."

"Oh... Wait, do you have restricted interests too?" XJ-9 asked.

"... I guess."

"And do you have a repetitive behavior?"

"Maybe... I think."

"Okay show you my identity for your sake."

XJ-9 then dematerializes her helmet visor, having her blue pigtails and face revealed to him, his response was an amazed face, pretty much what she'd expect from him.

She chuckles, "I know, I'm beautiful, breath it in."

Ace felt his cheeks heat up, as he shakes his head shocked, "No not that! You're Jenny Wakeman!"

Jenny frowns confused, "You...you know my name?"

Ace nods with a huge smile on his face, "Yeah! I-I mean I know you, because I knew an old relative of yours. And they showed me the model plans of you. Never thought I'd meet you face to face."

Jenny gasps, "Wait, you knew an old relative? Who's that?"

Ace just ignored her question and inspects her, though not in a perverted way as he was a sweet gentleman, leaving Jenny to speak as he did so, "Okay I showed you mine, let's see who you are." Jenny requested.

Ace nods and stands in front of the robot, simply pulling off his mask to show his signature snow colored hair.

"Hey, aren't you that one kid from some of my classes, that always sat at the table where no one sat?" Jenny exclaims.

Lincoln rubs the back of his neck again and nods, "Yep that's me. I'm Lincoln Loud by the way."

Jenny smiles softly and nods, "Pleasure to meet you Lincoln." She then frowns getting back on task, "So... About that relative you knew."

"Well I knew about like three years about him then he disappeared."

They discussed this for an hour.

**Credit goes to Fanfictionranger for beta reading this.**


	2. Tower Bridge Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amount of Spider-Man references in this chapter.**

"Okay, so you want to learn about them more?" asked a familiar voice.

A familiar boy and girl wearing a red Ace Savvy tee-shirt, and a orange zip up jacket, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes, and blue sweatshirt and blue pants same shoes though, respectively each of the person's. They were walking through the halls of the school, no one was around currently so they talk about their situation.

"Yes. I mean they're my enemies too and vice versa."

"Okay, Card Countess is a sorceress with magic, as you saw a few days ago. Blackjack is her henchman, he's a menacing and terrifying hitman, he never quits when given a goal. He's mute because I cut out his vocal cords one time, for sure I thought I killed him."

Jenny raised her eyebrow. "You tried to kill him?!"

"In self defense! He attacked me first, almost darn killed me! Guess he survived somehow, now just mute. But there's more than just the Countess and Blackjack."

"There's more?!"

"Yes, there's Flash Card. His "flash cards" possess the power to create doubles of anyone he can think of. There's Old Maid, Serpent Eyes, and Card Shark... But I they're serving their sentences somewhere outside ONC City, so it's just Card Countess, Blackjack and Flash Card."

"Really just three? Pff! That's nothing, I could just round them up and take them to the slammer faster than... Something in my past that I don't want to talk about." Jenny started at the end speaking uncomfortably.

"Jenny, you don't get it." Lincoln's voice turned dark cold, making anyone nearby flinch, "You. Just. Don't. Get. It. These guys were mainly my enemies before you came along, and trust me, I'm speaking from experience, they are not easy to beat. Believe it!"

"Well if what you're saying is true, then we have a... Maybe serious problem on our hands." Jenny solemnly says.

"Of course they're a serious problem! It's not like they just rob banks, it's more than that. They kill, they steal, they kidnap, they torture, they do whenever malevolent thing possible, it's only pure luck that I was able to beat them."

"And I'm supposed to believe you on that?" Jenny said skeptically.

"Is this proof enough?" Lincoln held up a video of him and the villains, backing up his claim.

Jenny nods, "Fair enough."

"Jenny, if we're gonna work together, we're going to need communications with each other." Lincoln proposed.

"And what do you suggest?"

"This."

Lincoln, from behind, pulls out a circle shaped object and hands it to Jenny.

Jenny looks down at her left hand which holds the object, confused turns to Lincoln.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's my own version of a 'Musique'." Lincoln explained.

Jenny's expression, turned from her usual normal self, to an excited fan girl about these kinds of things. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You made this? Wow!"

Lincoln nods, "I made it myself, build it with a box of scraps... In a cave. The regular ones are frickin expensive! So... There! I made it, plus that's not the only one I made so you can have it."

"Oh thank you Lincoln!"

"You're welcome Jen. It has some features the original musique doesn't. It has a app for heroes like us."

Jenny's eyes go wide, "There's an app for that?"

"Yep! The world is full of superheroes... Living with normal people, so they have their own media, private from the normal media."

"Cool!"

The circle musique started blinking while emitting beeps repeatedly. "What's this?" Jenny asked.

"That's the crime alert, pull it up like it's a holographic map." Lincoln said.

Jenny did as Lincoln said, and there it was holographic screen showing one of ONC's bridges, which looked similar to London's Bridge. It seemed at the moment to have smoke coming out the top floors windows, it was something worth checking out.

"Lincoln?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Lincoln pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a orange wrist watch, it outright said '10:57 AM'

"It's almost the beginning of the fourth period. You thinking about going over there?"

Jenny smirks like it was any more obvious, "You've read my mind."

Lincoln and Jenny then fist bump and they run off down the halls.

Both teens were in their secret alter egos, Ace Savvy and XJ-9 respectively. They were on top of a building that's near a distance away from the bridge, which was still burning, now surrounded by smog in the air.

"Alright we gotta get there fast. Wanna hop on?" XJ-9 offered.

Ace shakes his head, "No I'm good, I can get there no problem. Watch me."

Ace Savvy then took lots of steps back, even nearing an edge of the other side of the roof, then he took off sprinting fast, then as soon as he jumped off, he spreads his cape and activates it's gliding mode, gliding towards the bridge.

XJ-9 meanwhile, just flies there in a jiffy. Ace Savvy was gliding when he just now entered the smog area, it was hard to see in there, so he activated his infrared vision.

When Ace landed on the roof, he deactivated the glide mode just as XJ-9 simply lands right beside him.

"Okay Jen, you take the left, I'll take the right okay?"

XJ-9 nodded.

Both teens go opposite of each other, Ace Savvy grabs the ledge of the roof and just drops and swings through the open window, like the outside. It was visibly filled with smog so he kept his vision on infrared. The source of the fire wasn't in the room he was in, but it definitely was close. As he walks through the room he notices an open wall.

Ace Savvy moved closer towards the wall. "Fore!" said by someone familiar

What he didn't expect was when a figure came from around the wall, it was the Card Countess. Her unexpected appearance scared Ace Savvy.

"What The F-!"

He was cut off from the countess using her psionic energy manipulation to blast him across the burning room, breaking through walls in the process. He hit rock bottom once he hits a brick wall, fell face first. Ace stood up slowly, feeling an amount of pain in the process. "So!... You caused this?!"

"Of course! Me and Blackjack wanted your attention somehow, plus we always hated this bridge."

"Okay, me and XJ-9 will stop you both!"

"Is that so? What if I have the advantage?"

"Impossible! You bad guys always lose! It's the tradition that's never been broken before."

"Um remember that one movie where half the universe is dead by a snap?"

"You had to remind me of that? Well I'm not the one committing pedophilia." Ace Savvy shot back

"You son of a gun!"

Ace Savvy then saw from his perspective in slow motion as he moved. The countess was using her psi energy again, this time throwing some debris at him, he barely dodged every one of them. He slowly approached her and pulled back her arm, ready to strike the first hit to the face... Then he got hit by a debris, followed by a funny yelp from him.

"Not cool!" Ace Savvy yelled as he fell back to the ground.

_'I wonder how Jenny's doing?'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, XJ-9 was checking out the way other side of the building, she was searching the fire so she could extinguish it and stop this tower from falling down to the people on the bridge.

Her HUD was seeing through the smoke, then she got closer towards the smoke, then eventually she found the fire, her arms turned into fire extinguishers and right away she puts out the fire as the white creamy agent does it's job. Eventually the fire was put out and all the smoke was gone.

"A job well done." XJ-9 said to herself so proudly.

Then one of her antennas on her helmet turned into a mini satellite dish as she heard footsteps and a familiar growling.

It worried her, so she turned around.

There she saw Blackjack pouncing towards her, she briefly widened her mechanical visor in shock before being grabbed by him, he lifted her in the air then grabs her throat and slams her to the ground, then once she got up, he uses both his legs and kicked XJ-9 out the window.

Outside, XJ-9 landed down on one of the horizontal walkways above the actual bridge.

She turned her head and sighed in frustration, as she quickly got up, only to see Blackjack already running towards her, basically in her face.

He swings his left leg to her face, she staggers back a little, he swings the same leg to hit her left thigh, causing her to fall a little bit. He does it again, this time for the side of her head.

XJ-9 rolled her hands into fists, blocks a kick and tried to thrust her fists forward to him, only for him to catch the fist. He then turns his back towards her, still having the fist in his hand, he then pulls her arm over his shoulder, causing XJ-9 herself to go over the shoulder too.

She fell to the ground but in a millisecond, got into a pose and moves to the same when he thrusts his punch towards him.

Ace Savvy was still moving side to side, dodging every debris Card Countess throws at him, eventually, he pounced at her, but was frozen in the air by her psi energy.

He was forcefully thrown out the window. In the air, Ace Savvy took out his grapple and shoots it in the direction of the building, swinging around the tower bridge, just about seeing XJ-9 fighting Blackjack.

XJ-9 still dodged his attacks, then Blackjack threw his punch to her chest, causing her to to fall back a lot, a few feet away from him. She tried to stand up, but she felt an extremely amount of pain as Ace Savvy suddenly appeared right in her perspective.

"Alright, tag team switch." Ace Savvy said.

Ace Savvy ran towards Blackjack. "What's up danger!?" Ace quipped.

Ace jumped and kicks Blackjack with his left leg, then with his right leg, then his left leg again, all in one second. Ace Savvy landed and then sweep his leg towards both of Blackjack's legs, causing him to drop down, he quickly gets up, not playing around this time.

Card Countess went out a window, XJ-9 grabbed her and throws her to the other horizontal walkway, she started kicking her butt.

Blackjack then flip kicks Ace Savvy and then runs, jumps, does the corkscrew flip, then ends with a kick to Ace Savvy's face. This caused Ace Savvy to be out cold, and fall to the side, falling down towards the bridge below. XJ-9 took noticed, letting her guard down for the slightest bit second. Which was a mistake as the countess had her arm out, using her psionic energy to grab XJ-9 and push her back to the wall.

Ace's mechanical lenses widened as he awoken midfalling, he takes out his grapple and uses it to get up to the walkway fast, only to be kicked to the glass below, face first too.

Kicked right in the back of the head, how embarrassing.

Both XJ-9 and Ace Savvy were incapacitated this time, XJ-9 was decapitated but is still alive obviously, even the Countess acknowledges the role reversal fact, doing an evil chuckle in the process.

"How does it feel to be the one eating dirt now?" Card Countess asked.

"Well... It tastes like diabetes!" Ace Savvy quipped.

"Oh, like your ugly hair? C'mon be serious for once instead of having something that's trying to be humorous coming out of that big mouth of yours."

"You're gonna... Gonna..." Ace Savvy tried to say something, but couldn't think of something given his current situation.

"Pity, just some sad ol teen, trying to be like his father. By the way where is your father? Is he rotting in the ditch like the piece of garbage he is?" Card Countess mocked.

"You're Dead!"

Ace Savvy got up, activated the blade on the back of his hand and outright sprints towards her. He would've been one step closer to slicing that neck, had Blackjack not kick him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Still a pity. You had so much potential being like us, such potential wasted, it's such a shame that you have to die."

Card Countess then hand her hand up and pointed to Ace, signaling Blackjack to execute them.

They then heard something, a roar that sounded like a tiger, a _certain_ tiger as some know. They looked around, searching the source of the roar, only to finally turned their heads up.

That's where they saw an incoming fist, attached to chains, it punched the Countess in the face, knocking her down. Blackjack looked to the figure who landed in front of the two heroes.

It was someone around their age, sixteen to the least, he had a brown mask that has white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter 'T' on the forehead, and mechanical lenses. His suit is completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck which also doubles as a scarf, and gray metallic claws. His belt buckle had a 'T' on it.

"Hola ahí! It is I! El Héroe Tigre from the Miracle District! Excuse me mal villainó, could go lay down feel the end of my boot please?"

As always, Blackjack doesn't say a word. Not a single word.

El Héroe Tigre takes this silence as a no to his quipping question. "No? Alright tu funeral." He activates his retractable claws and sprints at him. So did Blackjack.

As he approached him, El Héroe Tigre unexpectedly to Blackjack, slides between his legs, then stood up swiftly and raised his legs from the ground and uses the strength in the muscles in his legs to thrust them forward, kicking the back of Blackjack. Blackjack is knocked forward and fell face first on the glass.

El Héroe Tigre then uses both of his grappling hook hands to put both Card Countess and Blackjack together, uses a spare rope he had, ties them both together, then swings the remaining rope, therefore swinging both villains, in a circle until he decides to let go, they were thrown off, going into a direction away from the bridge, swearing this is not end.

"Okay, took care of those villains? Check! Stole that guys wallet? Check! Checking out the other heroes? Working on it." El Héroe Tigre said.

Ace Savvy during all this, was reattaching XJ-9's head back, and succeeded the second El Héroe Tigre took care of both villains.

"There you go! All better, you okay Jen?" Ace Savvy asked

"Yeah, I'm okay Linc. Just felt a major amount of pain that's all." XJ-9 smiled in an attempt to reassure.

"Okay, now your just making me worry a bit more."

"I said I'm okay! I'm fine, I'm a robot okay."

"Yeah, a robot who has emotions and can feel pain. Can you move?"

"Linc, I said I'm fine. I can move just fi- Ow!"

XJ-9 tried to get up but she still felt a major pain where her right ankle is supposed to be. "C'mon, I'll help you up." Ace Savvy offered.

"Yeah... I think that'll be best." XJ-9 agreed.

Ace Savvy then brought XJ-9 to her feet, with XJ-9's right foot up so she wouldn't feel the pain again if it touch the ground, her arm over his shoulder and his arm over hers.

That's where El Héroe Tigre comes in. "Tú chicos bien?" he asked in Spanish.

"Sí, estamos bien." Ace Savvy responded back in Spanish.

"Okay, you need help?" El Héroe Tigre offered.

Lincoln smiles as he gestured to Jenny, "Well you could start by helping me carry my friend to safety."

"Okay."

El Héroe Tigre went over and had his arm over XJ-9's shoulder, and he put her arm over his shoulder. Giving her more moral support. As both boys are carrying the robot girl to safety, XJ-9 had a few things to ask.

"Where did you come from?"

"I saw the fire from my district, I wasn't gonna let anyone die."

"Sooo... Are you like another hero?"

"Of sorts, yeah."

"You want to join our alliance? I mean if you're not busy or anything."

"Eh, I've got no plans." El Héroe Tigre accepted her offer.

"Great! Now they're outnumbered two to three." Ace Savvy remarked.

"You've said it." XJ-9 agreed.

"Soo are you two dating or like a thing?" El Héroe Tigre asked.

"No. We actually just met a week ago." Ace Savvy denied.

"Yeah, plus it's not like we like each other, i mean i already have a boyfriend."

"Bien entonces, so when do we start?"

"Pretty soon." Ace Savvy responded

**_End of Chapter_**

**C****redit for ****Fanfictionranger for beta reading this story.**

**Credit goes to**** Smoking Wrecker for suggesting El Tigre's I introduction**


	3. Epilogue

It was a few days after that battle on the bridge. Jenny quickly recovered and El Tigre join Lincoln and hers alliance. But in that process, the villains were still out there and bad news for Lincoln, his entire suit was heavily damaged in the process.

Inside of his home, at night after his mother went to bed, he was in his room, looking under his bed. Under there he found a box, he flips open the locks on the box and it opened. The box contained his old uniform, the handmade one. The old sucky one... The garbage one... If you haven't noticed yet, he hates the suit made very clear, it looked more like a poorly made street gang outfit.

Anyways he puts on his homemade suit, he puts on the red hoodie with an black painted on ace symbol with an 'A' in it. He puts on red pants made of kevlar that sports a variety of equipment and gear around his waist, including an attaché case on the small of his back, pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch, Lincoln also included his utility belt from his new suit, that was one of the few things not damaged. Lincoln then puts his sock wearing foot into combat boots that the soles were spray painted blue. Lincoln then attached a red bandana around his neck. Lincoln lastly, puts on black tactical fingerless gloves, he then starts strapping arm bracers made of a strong, easy to get your hands on, element.

After that he opens his circular window, climbs out of it, then jumps to the top of the roof. "Alright, time to get to work." Lincoln then puts on what was left of his new mask, which was damaged to look like goggles, then he pulls up his bandana to cover his face, then he pulled up his hood. Then, finally ready, Lincoln jumps from the roof.

* * *

It was in another district, a district that's not far from Miracle District. Both Card Countess and Blackjack were, (cause their villains) robbing a shop, not a store, a shop. They were rushing through the cash register, putting the money in brown burlap sacks, five to fives, tens to tens, hundreds to hundreds. Only downside. Was that the alarm silently went off, they were aware of that so they were hauling arse. However they were a bit and only a bit, startled once they heard someone go through the door.

"Who's there? I swear I'll send you into oblivion if you don't leave now!" Card Countess threatened

"You know, you really should treat your customers nice." The hero quipped

The hero had a dark blond slick hair, wears a red mask with silver lining on top with mechanical lenses, a blue shirt with a silver vest with red and black lines and a hurricane symbol on it. He also wears red pants with a black utility belt and has the same hurricane symbol on the buckle, red gloves with red and black striped elbow hands with silver on the edges, and black boots with red stripes on the laces. This hero was completely new to both card based villains.

"Who the heck are you?" Card Countess demanded

"Me? I am called by many names in my time in the solo act, most are mocking names but... My name is Kid Danger."

This didn't faze Card Countess, she doesn't speak a word, all she did was...

**_*Snap!*_**

Her fingers. Then Blackjack just runs towards Kid Danger, she basically sic'ed him. Similar of that of an owner sic'ing his dog at an intruder. However once Blackjack activated his claws, he tried to swipe at Kid Danger, only for Kid Danger to effortlessly dodge it. Then he punches Blackjack within a millisecond, then he started going ham on him, punching as fast as he could... All in a second. This hero wasn't just fast, he was going super fast, therefore he had hyper-speed. The last thing Kid Danger did was punch him the hardest he could, knocking Blackjack down.

"Ha! Took you down without even trying. I mean seriously, i did little effort in that." Kid Danger gloated

"You little... You hurt my boyfriend!"

"Oh... This your boyfriend?... What a sick woman." Kid Danger muttered the last part to himself, noting that Blackjack could be underaged from his height

"But you might as well give in to the cuff side!" Kid Danger said, suddenly appearing besides Card Countess

She tried using her magic but he was suddenly gone. "Oh I'm sorry am i going too _fast _for you?" Kid Danger was a few feet in front of her. But then in a ball of light, he disappeared before she was given the chance to do something. "Seriously woman, could you not be so slow in your movement?" Kid Danger was now suddenly upside down on the ceiling somehow.

But this time, she finally had the chance to do something to this hypester. Card Countess had him frozen in place due to her psionic energy. "Dang nuisance!" Card Countess then uses that energy to throw him out the window, glass shards were everywhere, luckily none pierced Kid Danger's skin. Kid Danger was on the ground, groaning in pain. "What did I do to make you do that?" Kid Danger said, pretty much forgetting what he did

Kid Danger then slowly got up then he sees combat boots that the soles were spray painted blue.

Kid Danger looks up to see Ace Savvy, responding to the silent alarm, then XJ-9 flew and landed behind him, El Tigre jumped from a small building nearby and landed besides Ace Savvy. Kid Danger, however was unfamiliar with these fellow heroes due to not exploring any other districts other than his own. "Who are you?" Kid Danger asked

"I'm Ace Savvy." Ace introduced himself

"And this is XJ-9." Ace pointed to XJ-9

"And this is El Héroe Tigre... But you can just call him El Tigre for short." Ace pointed to El Tigre

"Cool! Glad I'm not the only hero here. I'm Kid Danger." KD introduced himself

"Are you Captain Man's sidekick?" Ace asked

"Yeah, then he disappeared and... I'm on my own now." KD explained

"Okay..."

Then they felt a blast of psionic energy, barely missing them so they faced where it came from. As expected, it came from the Card Countess, and a recovered Blackjack. "Okay Kid, you want to join our cause?" Ace quickly offered "That damn witch attacked me so yes I will." Kid Danger accepted

"Great, now there's four of you?! No matter, me and Blackjack_ Will _destroy you all!" Card Countess vowed

"Not with that attitude your not!" Ace said

Card Countess then blasted her psionic energy at the four, causing all of them to dodge the blast, scattering in the process. Blackjack then faces against both El Tigre and Ace Savvy, he jumps up and uses his right leg to kick El Tigre in the face, swiftly one-eighties (it means spinning if you don't know), and also kicks Ace Savvy in the face.

Meanwhile both XJ-9 and Kid Danger were facing against Card Countess, Kid Danger was using his hyper-speed, runs towards the witch while everything around him was in slow motion. In the process, he throws a punch at her face, in his perspective she was slowly, slowly, slowly getting knocked back from the force from the punch, but in normal perspective she was knocked back in normal speed.

XJ-9 materializes both of her arms into her Tesla Cannons and points them at the Countess. "Alright witch! Meet Mr and Mrs Tesla Cannon." then two energy beams came from both of the cannons, Kid Danger, being a hypester, swifty moves out of the way of the blasts. Card Countess was blasted away but landed as soon as possible, then she was blindsided by Kid Danger who then built up his lightning on his fist and then punches her straight in the head, straight out knocking her out. With that said, he uses his hyper-speed to tie her up with a second. "Great job!" XJ-9 complimented

"No please, if you didn't hit her with your energy blast, then it would've been a long time till she dropped so you should take credit too." Kid Danger insisted

"Okay."

Both heroes looked at both Ace Savvy and El Tigre, Blackjack was lying on the ground with a net around him, he was defeated off screen by them. "Nice job you two!" XJ-9 complimented both of them. They just simply gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

As the SWAT arrived, they were loading both Card Countess and Blackjack inside the back of their van, it contained a cell that was designed specifically for them, magic proof and damage proof. Meanwhile all four heroes were watching on top of a nearby rooftop. Posing by the edge together as if posing for a camera shot.

"You know, I'd bet we'd make a great team!" Ace Savvy said

"Bet? We were great!"

"Yeah but we didn't had the chance to all work together as a team. But if we all agree, we could make that chance happen. So what do you guys say? You want to form a team?"

"You know what. I'm game!" XJ-9 accepted

"Sure, why not. I mean it's more socializing than school." El Tigre said

"Definitely." Kid Danger said

"Alright! Now men... And woman. I promise you that we'll make a difference in this city, other teams like the Full House Gang or this one newcoming team called "The Sentinels" aren't currently protecting this city, simply defending other cities or just world protectors respectively but with _our _team, we will make a difference, for a utopian city it awfully has so many crimes, so we'll clean them up and keep our home safe."

The others started clapping, them stopping after a few seconds.

"Okay, we'll need to communicate so here's two Musique's for El Tigre and Kid Danger." Ace then pulled out two musiques and handed them to mentioned above

"Wow. You made them yourself?" Kid Danger asked

"Yep, made them myself." Ace confirmed

"Like your suit?" El Tigre said

Ace Savvy then looked down at himself, both figuratively and literally. He was suddenly reminded of the shitty excuse for a costume he made himself. "Oh... This old thing... Yeah I made it... And not happily so."

"Dude what are you talking about? It actually looks awesome!" XJ-9 complimented

"Really? Don't kid me."

"No seriously hombre, it's really good design you made." El Tigre also complimented

"I-I guess it's a decent design."

"Ace stop being modest it's a good suit." Kid Danger _also_ complimented

"You... You guys like this?" Ace asked

"Yeah!" all three said in unison

Ace began to smile, almost feeling like he wanted to cry. He gained three friends from different districts within the span of a week. Now Clyde was his only friend before them. Ace has autism, he felt not confident when around people, he always wanted to be alone. But now that he's in a group with new friends he felt like a puzzle being completed, _he _felt completed. Ace was happy he had new friends, they even praised the suit he was wearing. Ace thought that was the sign of true friendship. XJ-9, El Tigre, Kid Danger were definitely keepers. "Thanks guys."

"Hey don't mention it. You're the boss." XJ-9 noted

"_I'm _the leader? Don't you guys want to?" Ace asked

XJ-9, El Tigre, Kid Danger all shook their heads. First they complimented him, then they basically chosen them to be the leader of this newly formed team? This was definitely the best night of his life.

* * *

It was the Sunday morning after that night. Lincoln was on a chair, he was writing a letter on his desk. Writing everything he says.

"Dear Full House Gang (AKA Sisters) I have to return the suit you made, it got damaged and also i will stop pursuing my dream of joining you. I have my own team to lead, so it's going to be fun. From Lincoln. Also i miss you guys."

Lincoln was done writing the letter. Lincoln stuffed it in a envelope and closed it.

Lincoln went outside, puts the envelope in the mailbox and putting a small box that contained his (damaged) suit his sisters made for him. As soon as that was done he made his way towards his linen closet.

When he goes in his room, he sits down on his chair, opens a drawer containing a orange notebook, picks it up, puts it on his desk, opens it and started brainstorming ideas for his new suit design... And team names.

**_The End_**

**The only chapter that's not beta read. Honesty I was going through a writer's block this month but luckily i finished this before the end of the month. A follow-up series will come soon. And I'll make origin stories for certain team members on their fandoms. R and R please.**


End file.
